The assembly of the carbohydrate units of both soluble and membrane glycoproteins is being investigated with the use of (14C)-labeled precursors in cell-free, slice and in vivo systems from renal cortex, thyroid and adipose tissue. The enzymes and intermediates involved in this process are being characterized and information about control mechanisms is being sought. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Spiro, M.J., Spiro, R.G., and Bhoyroo, V.D., Lipid-saccharide intermediates in glycoprotein biosynthesis. I. Formation of an oligosaccharide-lipid by thyroid slices and evaluation of its role in protein glycosylation. J. Biol. Chem. 251, 6400-6408 (1976). Spiro, R.G., Spiro, M.J., and Bhoyroo, V.D., Lipid-saccharide intermediates in glycoprotein biosynthesis. II. Studies on the structure of an oligosaccharide-lipid from thyroid. J. Biol. Chem. 251, 6409-6419 (1976).